


A Gift For You

by Devak_66



Category: mcyt
Genre: I don’t know what fandom it would be, Just Roll With It, M/M, Taurtis x NPC Grian - Freeform, i don’t know-, its cute I think-, its just friends of Grian and NPG is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devak_66/pseuds/Devak_66
Summary: I haven’t seen this ship so I tried
Relationships: Taurtis x NPC Grian
Kudos: 16





	A Gift For You

It was a normal day for Taurtis, walking through the streets, headphones on and listening to music. He, at one point, saw NPC Grian standing under a tree, staring at a bird sitting on a lower branch. Eventually he noticed Taurtis looking at him and his robotic gaze changed to stare at Taurtis, just looking at him, unblinking. Taurtis decided to not question what he was doing and just continued his walk. 

Taurtis smiled, humming along to the music in his headphones, after a while noticing the familiar face of Domrao. He just kept walking, not wanting to deal with any rude, snarky remarks on a beautiful day like this. Domrao, being the chaotic gremlin he was had other ideas, he started to walk over to Taurtis with the intention to belittle him a bit. After a few minutes of doing as he did to Taurtis, then looked over to the side and flinched, seeing NPC Grian. He was just staring at Domrao, anger burning in his emotionless eyes, blood on his.. wait.. why was there blood on his face..? Domrao didn't wait to find out, he was terrified of NPC Grian. He made a run for it. Taurtis looked at NPC Grian, whom was smiling, "Oh.. um.. thanks. Why.. why is there blood on you..?" Taurtis asked. NPC Grian blinked and looked at Taurtis and showed what was in his hands.. a .. a dead bird. There was more blood on his hand. This was obviously not the first attempt of catching the bird. NPC Grian grinned, offering Taurtis the bird "a present!"

Taurtis was surprised and.. scared.. and happy..? "Thank you.. why is it dead?"

NPC blinked "living creatures are fragile"

"i.. i see" Taurtis said. "How about we wash you off then you can.. draw me something" NPC grinned. He liked spending time with Taurtis, the gift failed but bot was happy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is or how to end it
> 
> I think it’s cute


End file.
